Who's my Baby Daddy?
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Hermione Granger has made some changes in her life. Babies and all. Hermione had sex with a few boys and had an intresting night, resulting in her son. She wanted one, the other was a man who meant nothing, and a freind. Where did she make all these choices so hard. Love, hate, drama and sex.


**Girl has baby and doesn't know who the father is, there was a party and drugs were taken, girl is scared but moves on, dealing with a baby is hard and she decides not to date for a while, soon daughter/son is older and she can date again, she goes out with boy 1 and he is like one of the men that caused her to get pregnant, the boy 2 is not working and spends his time with friends and he knows of the girls daughter, he doesn't want girl to know that he was part of the baby scandal, boy 2 is scared, boy 3 is someone you'd never expect, these are the men that girl is worried about, she asks them to complete a test and 2 do and 1 doesn't, girl can either find out paternity or not, boy is stunned, girl falls in love with boy 3.**

Hermione Jean Granger screamed as the pain ripped through her, from somewhere far away the doctor said "Push". Hermione took a long, deep breath and did as she was told. She pushed her hardest; suddenly the most wonderful sound filled the room. The cry of her son. Hermione lifted her arms to hold her son, the nurse handed her the blue bundle and the tears started rolling down her face. Her son was so beautiful, blonde and brown eyed. Hermione let the nurse take him to get weighed and measured, while she debated whose name she was going to put beside hers on his birth certificate. _**Theodore Maddox Granger**_, son of Hermione Jean Granger and unknown male. Graduating Hogwarts had been the best thing to happen in her life, now it was only second best; the birth of her son was number one.

Hermione was suddenly quite tired from giving birth and requested the nurse to give her a sedative so that she could sleep. Hermione waited and the nurse came back with a needle for her i.v. The Nurse walked over to her bed and softly said, this will make you tired, love. Rest, the baby will be here when you wake up. Hermione felt a warm push into her i.v. and then she felt instantly relaxed. Hermione sighed as her eyelids began droopy. Hermione began to see the past flash before her closed eyes.

Hermione shuddered as she remembered the weekend nine months ago. Hermione got home from working out and noticed that her cell phone had a text. She picked it up and saw it was from Harry, "Herm, there is a wicked party in a few hours. I want you there, so sorry but you're going, get dressed." Hermione smiled and sat down on her bed, running over the options in her head on what to wear. Hermione wanted to show off her new body and hair. Hermione walked over to the closet and choose what she thought would highlight the major changes with her appearance.

Hermione grabbed a black and green lace thong and bra. She closed the underwear drawer and leaned over to put them on. She pulled up the underwear, adjusting them when they became stuck and then she put the bra around her and clipped the front. She readjusted her breasts and used her wand to add some sparkle to her chest. She waited until the sparkle charm was dry before grabbing a dark denim mini skirt, a yellow tank, a white lacy cover up, and some silver ballerina sandals. She looked in the mirror and noted that even she liked her reflection, so hopefully someone else would notice. Hermione walked over to her vanity in her room and sat down. She held her wand up and whispered "Curleo" and suddenly her hair was smooth and lightly curled and Hermione smiled at her reflection again. She also decided last minute to add some clips, pulling her hair away from her eyes.

She used her wand to give her Smokey eye makeup, dark stained ruby lips, and some more sparkles and she was going to a party after all. She grabbed her phone and texted Harry. "Har, I am ready, apperate here and we'll go together". Not even five minutes later, Harry apperated into Hermione's room with a snap. Harry looked like normal Harry Potter. He had on a t-shirt, fitted to his muscular arms, a sport jacket, and jeans. He smiled when he saw Hermione and said "Wowza, lucky boys". Hermione giggled and shoved Harry. He landed on her bed and pulled her down on top of him. Hermione blushed when she realized the position they were in. She removed herself from her bed and walked over to the closet again; she grabbed her favorite garter and used her wand to make it large enough to hold her wand. She stuck the wand in her garter and pulled her skirt back down. Hermione smiled over at Harry and went to grab his hand. Hermione felt the funny pull from behind her bellybutton and suddenly they were in Surrey. Hermione smiled as Harry led her to a house, all lit up with twinkle lights and tons of people. Hermione and Harry walked up to the front door and knocked three times. Hermione smiled as the little door on the door opened and a face peaked out. "What is the password?"

Harry smiled and said "Rolls". The little face in the small door smiled and the door suddenly opened. Hermione felt Harry's hand grab her own and her being pulled into the house in Surrey. Once inside and the door shut behind then, the loud techno music began pulsing and Hermione noticed the strobe lights. Harry had taken her to a rave; Hermione didn't know what to do. She followed Harry into living room, which had a bar set up in the corner. They walked over to the bar and Hermione let Harry order for her. He handed her a small glass with a silver grate across the top. Hermione gave it a funny look and then Harry, he nodded and she took a sip. It tasted like licorice and smelled funny. Hermione took another sip, but with the white powdered substance on the grate. Hermione couldn't really see the difference in taste, so she continued to drink it with the white substance and the grate. Harry smiled as Hermione finished her drink; it was time for her to lighten up anyway. Hermione set the glass down and smiled over at Harry.

Harry grabbed her hand and walked her to another room, where there was a dance floor set up. Hermione smiled when she thought of Harry trying to dance, until she noticed the people dancing, or raving as they were. They weren't dancing, they were jumping, sliding along each other, and mostly they were moving back and forth.

Hermione felt Harry pulling on her hand and followed him into a corner, where he suddenly pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione pushed herself away from Harry and slapped him. He looked at her angrily and walked away. Hermione suddenly felt all alone, in a strange place. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she looked around until she noticed Ron with his face stuck to some blonde girl's. Hermione walked over to Ron and grabbed his arm; Ron turned around and smiled at seeing Hermione there. Ron moved away from the blonde girl, who happened to be Luna Lovegood, to be closer to Hermione, he had always wanted to kiss her. Now was the time, he pulled her closer to him and smiled into her lips as they melted together. Hermione sighed into Ron's lips and smiled back. This was exactly what she was hoping would happen tonight. Ron hadn't even noticed the differences in her, but wanted her anyway. Hermione felt his hand begin to roam her body; she didn't want him to stop. Hermione suddenly was very thirsty and she couldn't go a minute without a drink, so she pulled away from Ron. He frowned at her and tried to pull her back into him to continue his assault on her lips, but she wouldn't come back. Hermione hurried back to the bar for a drink, so thirsty. Harry stood at the bar, talking to Pansy Parkinson, of all people. Harry turned toward Hermione, picked up his phone and began typing. Hermione suddenly felt a buzz her shirt where she had stashed her phone, she grabbed her phone and noted it was a text from Harry.

Hermione opened her text and began reading, halfway through, she suddenly felt very warm. Hermione slammed her phone shut and walked off without a reply or a drink. Something else had come up and Hermione needed time to think. She opened her phone again and went into her text messages.

Herm, I am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I also should tell you to remain hydrated, that drink I gave you was absinth and ecstasy. Enjoy yourself, but remember to be careful. Sorry again.

Anger was clouding her judgment or maybe it was the drugs, but whatever the reason, Hermione felt like she had something to prove. She had never done drugs before and she was going to make this the experience of a lifetime. Hermione walked back into the room where Ron was standing and frowned. He was kissing Luna Lovegood again. Hermione turned to her left and then to her right, looking for someone else she knew. Draco Malfoy was in a corner surrounded by girls, Seamus was sitting on a chair in the living room, and the only other person Hermione knew was Theo Nott, who was behind the bar, pouring drinks. Hermione couldn't decide who she wanted to talk to, since the Slytherins were not likely to be friendly to her and Seamus had always had a big crush on her and she couldn't understand half of what he said. Hermione turned around and walked out to the patio.

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs on the patio and looked around. There was tall man standing close to the pool, staring into the depths. She smiled and got up from her chair, at least someone else was as uncomfortable as her. Her smile turned into a frown as she grew closer, it was Severus Snape. Hermione continued walking toward him, wondering what he was doing here. Hermione walked up beside him and touched his shoulder gently. He wiped around and looked at who had touched him. Damn his luck, Hermione fucking Granger was here. He should have told Draco that he wasn't allowed to invite the Trio, but Draco had insisted Harry was his friend, so Severus had allowed it. Hermione smiled up at her Professor.

He smirked back at her and waited for her to say something, when she didn't, Severus took it upon himself to kiss her. He had wanted to for so long and she was so beautiful. There were actually some brains with her beauty, which was always a change. Severus took her face into his hands, it was so soft. She was so young. Hermione didn't know what to do, but she liked the feeling of his lips on her, so she didn't move, instead, she kissed him back. Severus sighed into her mouth, this was amazing. Here he was standing at his own house in Spinner's End, kissing one of his lovely past students, enjoying himself. He let go of her lips for a minute and grabbed his wand, he wedeled it around and created an oasis on the pool. He created chairs and a lounge inside a large canvas tent. Hermione smiled as Severus took her hand and pulled her inside. Severus laid Hermione down on the lounge and smiled, she looked good enough to eat in her clothes, he wondered what she looked like without. Hermione was starting to feel the X and wanted him to touch her so bad, that she arched up to his fingers dangling above her collarbone.


End file.
